Naruto's family
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have always been brother and sister. But they never even knew that they where siblings. Not NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Naruto's family

Prologue

During the time when the nine demons still roamed, before they were sealed, twochildren were born. A boy and a girl. They were twins

One day a raging demon tried to destroy their village. Their father took the young boywith him while on patrol. When he came across the demon, he sealed it using a sealing jutsu on his son

When the sealing jutsu was done, all that was left was a crying baby boy and his deadfather. In honor of the man who saved the village the people gave him a funeral fit for thehokage and thus naming The Fourth Hokage.

The boy was later named an orphan. He was given the surname of Uzumaki. He kept hisfirst name given to him by his father which was Naruto. Most of the villagers never even knewthat the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon within his own son. Only a small hand full knew. ThusNaruto Uzumaki was born.

* * *

Miles a wayin a temple sat the boy's sister, lying in a the center of a sacred circle. Around the girl were several priests. Among them was the girl's mother, performing hand seals needed to complete the releasing jutsu to take the dragon out of her. 

When the releasing jutsu was done, they resealed the dragon in a dragon shaped rubynecklace. Beside the ruby necklace lay another necklace, but instead of ruby, it was citrine, thejewel color of orange.

After that the mother took her child and the two necklaces to her homevillage. There she named her child. The child's name was Sakura Haruno.

During the years, both children spent their lives with no clue of how close they really are.

* * *

**Yep my first fanfic. I'll upload this story weekly and ounce this is done I'll explain the the power Sakura has in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2: shooting star

Shooting star

As the sun started to set, seven year old Naruto Uzumaki was walking home.

On his way he smelled some delicious food. _Mmm ,smells delicious, _he thought. Walking over to the smell he came to a small hut.

"I wonder what's here?"

He entered to hut to find an old man and a young woman cooking food. Naruto sat one of the stools and waited for someone to notice him.

"Hello and welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop! What can I get you?" said the woman.

" Oh hi. Um what do you have?"

The woman looked under the counter and pulled out a menu. She handed it to Naruto. "Here. Maybe this can help you decide."

"Thanks"

As Naruto started to flip through the choices and look at the pictures his mouth started to drool. After a few minutes the woman came back.

" Have you decided what you want to order?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm. I'd like to have the chicken dumpling one. It looks really good."

She smiled at him and said "Coming right up."

A couple minutes later the woman came back with a steaming hot bowl.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

Licking his lips he said "thanks" and picked a couple of chopsticks. He started to grab a dumpling. He put it in his mouth and felt it burn his tongue.

" AH It's too hot!" He cried cooling his mouth and fanning in the process.

Laughing the old man finally said, " Maybe if you blew on it first then maybe it wouldn't burn your tongue ."

Looking up naruto said " Oh. Okay I'll try that." Picking up a dumpling again, he blew on it a bit and took a bite.His eyes lit up and he started to eat some more.

A little later a lady in a black kinomoto and green eyes came back came by and ordered the same thing as Naruto. They both finished at the same time.

The waitress came up to them and said " That'll be $7.75."

Naruto searched through his pockets for the right amount of money. He pulled some out and counted it.

"Aw. All I have is $5.75." he said

"Here" said the woman beside him. "Here are two dollars." she handed Naruto the money which he gratefully excepted.

The woman looked at her watch and said " Oh I have to go and pi up my daughter!" then she left.

After she left, Naruto set the money on the counter and started to walk home. On his way he went past by a playground and he saw the woman again.

She was picking up an young girl with green eyes and pale skin like her mother. To go along with the girl's features she had pink hair. Naruto saw the girl hug and kiss her mother hello.

With tears streaming down his face he started walking home faster and faster until he was a running pace. He didn't stop until he was all the way in his room.

He went to the window and opened to look at the stars. While looking he saw a shooting star flash across the sky. Making a wish he said " Oh shooting star. Oh shooting star. Please grant my wish wherever you are." then he closed his eyes then said next, " I wish I had a motherlike the one that the girl had." Then he opened his eyes.

Satisfied with his wish he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

" Hey look! It's huge-forehead-freak !" Said one girl.

" It's so big that an airplane can land in it!" said one boy.

"Hey leave me alone!" said Sakura

" Oh standing up for yourself aren't you? Well that huge forehead makes you stand out!" taunted the girl.

"Hey if she says stop then stop!" Said a blond girl.

The kids went away and continued playing on the playground equipment.

"Hey thanks Ino."said Sakura.

" No problem. Just remember to stand up for yourself ounce in a while." Ino reached up and fixed the ribbon she gave to her friend.

" Oh there's my dad. Gotta go. Bye." Sakura watched as Ino ran to her father. Before she left, Ino waved goodbye which Sakura returned. Sakura later went over tho the swings and started to swing. She stayed and watched as everyone left until the setting sun turned to a night sky.

After a while Sakura started to get sleepy. Climbing up the slide she slept for a while on where it started.

She was awoken up by some footsteps on the pebbles. She looked up to see who it was.

Sakura saw a woman searching all over the place and calling her name. She had long pink hair, green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black kinomoto with her hands in her sleeves.

Quickly she called out to down to her mother slid down the slide. She ran over and kissed her and hugged her hello. Her mother carried her over to a bench.

" Mom what took you so long?"

" Sorry honey but there was one more file to sort before they could let me out."

" Well can we go home now because I'm starving." She pointed to her stomach which started to growl

Alright come on let's go." Taking hold of her hand sakura walked along happily glad to see her mother after a long day.

While walking everything was really quiet. Finally Sakura broke the silence. " Hey mom." She began.

" Hmm?"

" Why are you so quiet tonight? Usually you start talking on how horrible you day was."

Mrs. Haruno chuckled a bit and said " Well the reason why I'm so quiet tonight is because I helped a little boy who reminded me so much of you father."

" Oh."

" She also reminded me of my son."

"You had a son?"

" Yes. Your brother was just born around the same time as you."

"Oh!" For a while they walked for a bit until Sakura's stomach started to growl again.

Laughing Mrs. Haruno hoisted Sakura on her back and stared to jump from to tree to tree until they eventually reached her house.

After dinner sakura went her room to sleep. But before she did she opened her window to get a breath of fresh air. She looked at the stars and suddenly saw a shooting star flash across the sky. Closing her eyes she said " Oh shooting star. Oh shooting star please grant my wish wherever you are." then taking a deep breath she said next, " I wish I had the brother my mother said I had." then she opened her eyes and went to sleep satisfied with her wish.


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes

Eyes

Over the years Naruto and Sakura have seen each other a lot-but not knowing their relationship to each other. Once or twice-no scratch that, a lot of times-they've treated each other more like brother and sister. Like the time when Naruto acted so embarrassing that Sakura had to hit him to calm him down.

Lot's of times they got comment on their eyes. Most of the time when they are not around each other. Like sometimes kids will compliment their eyes and say it reminds them of someone.

Sometimes when people compliment Naruto on his eyes, they say that it looks like the Fourth Hokage's gaze. When he hears this he gets all excited and starts proclaiming that he's going to be the next hokage some day.

There was one time though that they heard that they had identical eyes. That was one day during their missions with their comrade and friend, Sasuke.

"Okay lunch break!" called their squad leader Kakashi.

"Sweet I'm already starving" cried Naruto as he jumped to one of the seats at the round table. His teammates came more slowly and sat down on the other two benches.

" Well here's your food." he handed them each a bowl full of rice and some sweet and sour pork.

Naruto was the first to grab his plate. He ate vigorously spilling some rice here and there. When he was done he set down his plate. He looked at Sakura's plate then asked " Are you going to eat that?"

" Umm here." she said, holding her plate out to him. Sakura watched hungrily as Naruto swallowed her food whole.

Sasuke saw this and decided to help her out. "Here he said. Sakura turned around and saw him push the plate to her.

_Sasuke is so noble,_ she thought. Sakura took the plate and ate half of what was left. Then she handed the rest back to Sasuke.

During the rest of lunch, it was pretty silent except for when ever Kakashi checked on them.

After he was done with his meal, Sasuke looked up at his teammates. Sakura and Naruto were arguing about who should take the next job. Then he noticed one similarity between them.

"Hmph." he said.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked up from their conversation then said " Eh what's wrong Sasuke?"

" Nothing much. It's just that I've noticed a similarity between you two" he replied coolly.

Naruto's eyes lit up then he demanded, "What is it?!" _Maybe it's how compatible I am with _

_Sakura!, _He thought. Taking a sip of his drink Sasuke said " Your eyes"

_My eyes?, _They thought at the same time.

" What do you mean our eyes?" asked Sakura.

"I mean how unusual they are." Sasuke glanced back at them and their confused faces, then smirked

Sakura and Naruto turned and looked at each other then at their reflection in the window.

"What's their similarity anyway?" asked Naruto.

" Just look at mine. What do you see?" Sasuke said pointing to his eyes.

" I only see black." replied Sakura.

" Exactly. Then look at Kakashi sensei's, their black to. Then look at the both of yours. you can actually see the pupil. Even from a certain distance you can see it. And then theirs the color. Usually you'd see black, brown or anything close to brown. But yours? One has blue while the other has green."

" So what's your point?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him and just said " Forget it." Then he took another sip of his drink.

" Umm I think his point is that are just different that's all." said Sakura.


	4. Blackout

Blackout

Two and a half years later after Sasuke left to train under Orochimaru Naruto and Sakura return after a second failed mission to retrieve their lost teammate. They walked miserably to the hokage's office to report to Tsunade of the failed mission.

When they opened the door leading to the office, Tsunade waited patiently for them to tell her news of them failing in the mission. Tsunade could tell that they failed the mission because they were slow in coming to her office. Plus they're identical eyes shown identical miserableness. _If only they knew,_ thought Tsunade. After they told her of the failed mission, Tsunade dismissed them. But not before Tsunade told Sakura she had to fill in for Shizune the next day.

Naruto went home and heated some Ramen. He sat on the roof outside his window. While eating the sun started to set. Before he finished his meal he grabbed his picture of him and his teammates when they were 12.He looked at the picture and down in the alleyway.

He started to remember all the times he had with his friends when they walked down the alleyway. Suddenly some thing brought him back from he memories.

A woman was walking along by. When he saw her he instantly it was the woman he met when he was just seven.. He watched her go. After that he was left alone.

He stayed up in the roof until night fell. He went inside and started to refreshen up on some of his scrolls. While he was on the scroll ' The elements of Ninjustsu' the light went out.

"Aww man!" he growled . He walked over and felt for the switch. He flicked it multiple times but nothing. He looked out of his apartment and saw all the lights out to. Taking a flashlight he walked down to the hokage's office and told her about the power outage.

"Right. I'll get the manager a notice on that. If you want I'll find a place for you to stay until the power is fixed." said Tsunade.

"Yeah yeah just do what you need to do, Grandma Tsunade." said Naruto.

"Hmph." tsunade sorted through her files for an available place. "Well I can't find any apartment for you to stay but maybe you could stay here" She said pointing to a place on the map.

"Your kidding right?" Naruto stared in disbelief at the spot where Tsunade was pointing. " Where else do you want to stay, on the streets?" Retorted Tsunade.

Mumbling, Naruto trudged to pack.

As Naruto walked up to the door with his backpack and sleeping bag, he thought to himself _please understand. _Then he knocked on the door.

It opened and in the door stood Sakura. " Naruto what are you doing here and what's with the stuff?"

"I came to stay for a while." he smiled a fake smile.

"Can't you just sleep in your own home?" asked Sakura.

"Um I can't because of a power outage. I told Grandma Tsunade and she suggested that I stay here until the problem is fixed."

Sakura looked at him with her arms crossed. " I'm going to talk to Tsunade first before I let you in." she stepped out and walked and walked to the hokage office with Naruto trailing after her.

* * *

Later on Sakura walked home , given the proof she needs that Naruto has requested to stay. She welcomed him in and set his bags down on the floor. 

Sakura called to her mother saying " Mom! We got a guest here."

" Who is it honey?" a woman came out with a dish towel in her hands. It was the same woman he saw earlier.

Taking the duties of introductions from Sakura, Naruto bowed down and said " My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be staying here for a couple days."

The woman then bowed down. " I'm Sakura's mother Mrs. Haruno. Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand. He shook it. " my you have lovely eyes." she complimented.

" Thanks." Naruto said, blushing

" Okay, I bet your hungry Naruto" Sakura said hurrying him to the kitchen.

" What? But I just -"

" I said your hungry!" she interrupted. Sakura sat him down and gave him a plate with rice and vegetables and a cup of tea. " Eat. It was made by me." then Mrs. Haruno sat and watched Naruto as he ate with wonderingly green eyes.

Then he said " Mm. That was delicious. You're a good cook Mrs. Haruno."

" Why thank you. By the way why are you here?"

" Oh. Well all the power went out in the place where I live. So Grandma Tsunade sent me here to stay for a while.

With a worried look on her face Mrs. Haruno said " Oh you poor boy! Don't worry, just make yourself at home." She got up and picked up his bags. "We have a guest room upstairs. Come on I'll show you." Naruto followed her up the stairs. She went down the right hallway and turned to the first door. " Here we are. Make yourself cozy. She set his bags down by the bed and stepped out she closed the doors behind her leaving Naruto in the guest room.

The room contained what you'd usually find in a regular bedroom. A closet, dresser and a bed. His window held a good view of the mountains where the hokage's faces where carved.

Naruto sat on the window sill and said " I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

**To all who read the latestc Naruto Manga Chapter:**

I know that Masashi Kishimoto just reavealed the parents of Naruto. He reavealed their names and Identities.But there are things that he hasn't revealed yet.

1) He hasn't revealed what Kushina's face looks like.

2) The status if she is dead or alive.

3) If Naruto has any siblings.

these are just what I think.


	5. Chapter 5: compliments

Compliments

As Sakura was walking home from work and training she met up with Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata.

" Hey sakura!" Ino called " You wanna go to the market with us?"

Sakura turned around then said "Sure." and she joined them.

"Ya know Sakura. I heard that there was a blackout at where Naruto lives and until they fix the power he's staying with you. Is it true?" Ino said.

"Mmhmm"

" Is N-Naruto doing okay there?" asked Hinata twiddling her fingers.

" Oh certainly."

" Is he getting along with your mother?" asked Ten-Ten

" Yep. And my mom has taking a liking to him."

During her walk with them she told them everything that happened. She told them how much he blushed at the compliment her mother gave him. Also she told that secretly Mrs. Haruno would sneak to the guest room at night and check on Naruto.

"Wow. Sounds like your mom really has taking a liking to him." said Ten-Ten.

" Yeah. It even surprised me that Naruto's polite around her." all the girls stared at her in disbelief. " It's true!" Sakura exclaimed

They continued walking down to the market lane until they met up with Naruto, with his face hidden behind a bag. " Naruto are you carrying groceries?" Sakura asked. He looked up from behind the bag. " Yeah. Your mom was doing a lot of things and groceries were on her list so I decided to help and do it for her."

Ten-Ten and Ino giggled with amusement while Hinata blushed and smiled " Oh hi there. Well gotta go. See ya later Sakura." He turned to the direction of her house.

" What? What's wrong?" asked Sakura. "Oh its just seeing Naruto this way gives us a new perspective of him. Plus also it must make him happy to have someone treat him like how the way your mother treats him like a son. Naruto must be really happy." said Ino

" I guess so." then she turned to the direction of her home,smiling.

* * *

Yeah short chapter 


	6. Chapter 6:photograph

Photograph

A week passed since Naruto came to stay with Sakura and her mom. They just got a notice from Tsunade saying that they fixed the power and Naruto can return back to his home the next day.

Mrs. Haruno was busy packing Naruto's stuff. Sakura was studying through her medical books while Naruto was looking at the photographs lined on the walls.

Naruto laughed, giggled, and awed at the pictures. Sometimes he would cry a bit at the sight of how Sakura would hug her mother and pose for the camera. But most of the time there was a happy expression on his face as his eyes took in the pictures.

"You looked really when you had that ribbon in your hair." said Naruto.

"Thanks." replied Sakura.

After looking at the ones on the wall he started to look at the ones in the photo album. He picked up the one closest to him and opened it to the first page. In it were some photographs of Mrs. Haruno and a man he recognized as the Fourth Hokage.

"You knew the Fourth Hokage Mrs. Haruno?" he asked

"Hmm? Oh yes. In fact he was my best friend. Once he even proposed to me."

" And what did you say?"

" No."

Naruto stared at her at complete shock and disbelief . " But why?"

" Because I wasn't ready for a marriage yet. I told him that and even though he was disappointed we were still friends."

"Oh" then Naruto continued flipping through the pages of the album

" There all done." said Mrs. Haruno. She yawned and stretched her arms. She walked over and kissed Sakura goodnight. Naruto looked a way and sighed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and soft lips kiss the top of his head.

Then a voice whispered in his ear, " I'm going to miss you tomorrow." Naruto turned around and saw Mrs. Haruno smiling, but her green eyes shown sadness. " I'm gonna miss you too." Mrs. Haruno chuckled then kissed him on the forehead. "Good night."

" 'Night" said Sakura and Naruto. After that they both continued on with what they were doing.

A little while later, naruto turned to the last page of the photo album. All it held was a torn up photo.

The photo held a baby sakura sleeping against a starry white background. While studying the photo something on it caught his eye. In the corner where it was torn there was a small hand. The hand looked very familiar.

" Uh hey Sakura." said naruto

" Yeah?"

" This photo. Why is it torn in half?" He showed her the photo. She studied the picture then shrugged and said " I don't know. It was like that when I saw it."

Naruto studied it for bit more, looking at the details more closely then something flashed in his mind.

"Hey Sakura. I need to go somewhere for a while, but I'll be back."

"Sure. Go ahead." then Naruto left.


	7. Chapter 7:Realization

Realization

" Come on! Where is it?" Naruto mumbled. He was rummaging through his drawers for his photo album. " Ah here it is!" he flipped through the pages until he found the photo he wanted.

In the photo was a baby him sleeping against a white, starry background. Also just like the picture of Sakura it was also torn in half. He looked at the corner and saw his hand was gone.

He pulled it out and started to run back.

Naruto opened the door and dashed all the way to the Haruno photo album. He opened it to the last page and took out the half that held Sakura and matched it up against his.

It was an exact match.

Everything was in perfect place. The tear no longer shown, Naruto's hand was reunited with it's arm. Everything that was in half, to torn slightly, was perfectly matched.

"Sakura. I think you better take a look at this." he held up the halves to a dozing Sakura. As soon as she looked at the picture she grabbed it right out of his hands.

She matched them both together and analyzed every detail. " Where did you find this?" she asked.

"I-I found it in my apartment among my photos." he replied. Sakura continued looking at the picture. Then she looked up and said " I need to get mom. She needs to look at this."

* * *

As Mrs. Haruno looked at the photo, Naruto and Sakura sat patiently with their faces full of anxiety. Then they got impatient and stated to drum their fingers. 

"Well?" they said in unison.

She looked up at them with her eyes filled with tears of joy. " I can't believe it! I can't believe you found the other half of this picture, Naruto." Tears started to run down her cheeks. She bit her lip and stroked the photo. "I thought this was lost forever." she said, looking up at them with glistening eyes.

" Is everything alright, Mrs. Haruno?" asked Naruto. Then Mrs. Haruno jumped up and embraced Naruto tightly. " I can't believe your alive after all this time!" She cried.

"Mom! What're you talking about?" Sakura pulled her mother away from Naruto. Mrs. Haruno turned to her daughter and said " Sakura do you remember when I told you you had a brother?"

"Why yes."

"Well here he is." she gestured toward Naruto. " This is your twin brother."

Then Sakura and Naruto both said " MY TWIN?! BUT WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!"

"But you're not identical twins. You are _fraternal _twins."

"So I guess that explains the eyes." Sakura sighed.

" Yes. Along with a bit of personality. Sakura you have my looks but you got your father's inelegance. While Naruto has his father's look's and my perserverence."

"I do? So Sakura's my sister and you're my mother?"

"Yes."

" So then I guess that makes 'Naruto Haruno'. He smiled. " and I do have a family after all! Man! I can't wait to tall Grandma Tsunade. Believe It! Oh wait. Tomorrow I go back to my own apartment. But what will I tell Tsunade when I've found out who my family is?"

Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder. " Don't worry. You have the right to choose where you want to live. And besides, I'll tell Tsunade that you found your family."

Naruto smiled and said " I think I know where I want to live." then he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

" I think it's time for someone to get some sleep." said Mrs. Haruno.

" But I'm not -." then he yawned again " sleepy."

"I'll take him up Mom." said Sakura.

* * *

When they got to Naruto's new room, he sleepily entered. " So I guess I can't call you 'just a friend' anymore." said Sakura .

" No, I guess not." Then Naruto sighed and said " You know I'm really glad to have you as a sister."

Sakura gasped. She closed the door and thought of the words Naruto just said. Then she reopened the door and said "I'm really glad to have you as a-"she looked in and saw Naruto sleeping soundly on the bed. " Good night my brother."

* * *

Later in the night Mrs. Haruno crept into Naruto's room. She kissed his head and whispered , "Good night my son. My one and only son.I promise you that we will catch up on what we lost." 

The End

* * *

**The last chapter. Woot! And revised to! **

**I think this revised version is way better than my old version. But even so I'd like to get some reviews on how it went. and I still will not write about that power that I described for Sakura.**

**Well Bye!**


End file.
